Einmal blind sein
by EternalKenny
Summary: Was wäre geschehen, wenn Aang Zukos Monolog in Die Belagerung des Nordens Teil II mitbekommen hätte? Wie hätte sich die Beziehung der beiden zueinander entwickeln können? [ONESHOT, ZukoAang]


Huhu ihrs!

So, hier ist also meine erste Fanfiction zu Avatar -stolz ist- Die Zusammenfassung sagt eigentlich schon alles: es geht um die Stelle in Staffel 1 Folge 20, wo Zuko Aang entführt und schließlich mit ihm in einer Eishöhle landet. Ich habe mir mal Gedanken dazu gemacht und mich gefragt, ob diese Situation auch anders hätte verlaufen können, und, naja, das hier ist dabei herausgekommen!

Warnungen: Das Übliche, also Shounen-Ai (Jungsliebe; ich schreib ja eh nie was anderes -g-).

Okay, jetzt will ich euch nicht länger nerven, lest einfach selbst! Viel Spaß!

**

* * *

**

Einmal blind sein

Der Weg durch die Eiswüste war beschwerlich. Wie lange trug er ihn nun schon durch diese Gegend? Eine Stunde? Zwei? Auf jeden Fall zu lange, als es für einen Angehörigen der Feuernation gut war. Aber er konnte seine Energie jetzt nicht für ein Feuer verschwenden, welches ihn ohnehin nur kurzzeitig wärmen würde. Also stapfte er weiter durch die weißen Massen, die aufgrund des stetigen Schneefalls immer höher zu werden und immer schwieriger zu durchqueren schienen.

In weiter Ferne erblickte er plötzlich eine Veränderung in der Landschaft, eine Art dunkler Fleck im weißen Nichts, dessen Existenz er weder einordnen noch erklären konnte. Er versuchte seinen Blick genauer auszurichten, doch eine unerwartete, von vorn gegen sein Gesicht wehende Schneeböe hinderte ihn daran. Er lief weiter gegen den Wind auf den Fleck zu in der Hoffnung, dort etwas zu finden, was ihm helfen könnte, und sollte es nur ein Rastplatz sein. Dieses kalte Klima zehrte an seinen Kräften, und er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch durchhalten würde.

Mit jedem seiner Schritte schien der Wind heftiger zu werden, es fühlte sich an, als schneide er scharfe kleine Wunden in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes. Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, das er über lange Zeit verspürt hatte, nachdem sein Vater ihm die Brandnarbe auf seinem linken Auge zugefügt hatte. Damals war es gewesen, als hätte der beißende Schmerz niemals enden wollen. Schließlich war sein Körper diesem Schmerz gegenüber verstummt, doch sein Herz hatte niemals aufgehört zu schreien. Und der einzige Weg, es ruhig zu stellen und die Achtung seines Vaters wiederzuerlangen, war das Bündel auf seinem Rücken, der Avatar. Er konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben.

Keuchend und mit müden Armen kam er bei dem grauen Fleck an, der bald als Höhle erkennbar geworden war. Vorsichtig schaute er von der Seite hinein, um ein dort möglicherweise liegendes wildes Tier nicht aufzuschrecken. Als er nichts in der Höhle entdecken konnte, trat er ein. Der Moment, in dem der Schnee aufhörte gegen seine Gestalt zu peitschen, war eine Erlösung für den erschöpften Krieger. Den Jungen auf seinem Rücken legte er in die hintere Ecke der Höhle und band ihm die Hände mit einem starken Seil zusammen. Nur für den Fall, dass der Avatar aufwachen und ihn attackieren würde.

Er entfernte sich von dem Jungen und schritt auf den Ausgang des Baus zu. Sich hinzusetzen – dazu hatte er keine Ruhe. Stattdessen beobachtete er den tobenden Schneesturm, der ihm, obwohl er im Schutze der Höhle stand, gelegentlich einige Flocken ins Gesicht wirbelte.

* * *

Aangs Geist erschien wieder an der Quelle, an der er in die Geisterwelt getreten war. Das aufreibende Gespräch mit dem Gesichter stehlenden Geist Koh hatte Aang einige nützliche Informationen gebracht über den Aufenthaltsort der Geister des Wassers und des Mondes. Er wusste nun, dass es die beiden Koifische in der Quelle vor ihm waren und dass er sie um Hilfe ersuchen musste. 

Aang erschrak, als er feststellte, dass sein Körper nicht mehr da war, wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Sein Lemur Momo lag schlafend am Ufer des Teiches und bemerkte ihn nicht.

„Momo! Hörst du mich? Wo ist mein Körper? Was ist pa—" Ehe er die Situation begreifen konnte, wurde der Junge von einer unsichtbaren Macht fortgezogen. Aang fühlte sich, als würde ihn etwas, gegen das er sich nicht wehren konnte, mit großer Kraft einsaugen. Kaum versuchte er darüber nachzudenken, stoppte die Bewegung im nächsten Moment abrupt, und Aang schlug erschrocken die Augen auf. Er war zurück in seinem Körper.

Der Junge verharrte in Ruhe, bis er die Lage einschätzen konnte. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als sei er von unten bis oben mit irgendetwas eingeschnürt, und seine Handgelenke taten weh. Es war kalt, viel kälter, als es an der Quelle gewesen war, und er konnte den Wind rauschen hören. Wo war er gelandet?

Da die Lichtverhältnisse nicht besonders gut waren, konnte Aang nur schemenhaft erkennen, was vor seinen Augen lag – er vermutete eine Wand aus dunklem Gestein. War er in einem Kerker? Hatte Zhao ihn erneut gefasst?

Er hörte jemanden in einiger Entfernung leise ein- und ausatmen. Vielleicht ein anderer Gefangener?

„Du ähnelst meiner Schwester sehr. Ihr fällt auch alles in den Schoß, sie ist ein Naturtalent im Bändigen."

Aang hielt seinen Atem – es war Prinz Zuko, der da mit ihm sprach. Wieso war er hier? Hatte man ihn ebenfalls eingekerkert? Oder hatte _er_ Aang gefangen genommen?

„Mein Vater sagt, sie sei ein Glückskind, ich hingegen hätte Glück gehabt, überhaupt geboren worden zu sein."

Zukos Stimme hatte einen merkwürdigen, ungewohnten Klang. Er sprach ganz ruhig, und dennoch konnte Aang die Präsenz von Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme nicht ignorieren. So hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt.

„Alles, was ich heute kann, meine Kampftechniken, das Bändigen, musste ich mir hart erarbeiten. Meine Schwester hat diese Erfahrung nie machen müssen. Es hat mich stark gemacht und zu dem, was ich heute bin."

Aang war überrascht von Zukos Erzählung – seine Familie schien ein sensibles Thema für ihn zu sein. Doch warum redete der Prinz der Feuernation gerade mit ihm darüber, dem Avatar, seinem Feind? Selbst wenn Zuko annahm, Aang sei noch immer in der Geisterwelt und könne ihn nicht hören, so schien er doch aus einer tiefen inneren Rührung zu sprechen, als spürte er das Bedürfnis, sich jemandem mitzuteilen, als wünschte er sich jemanden, der ihm zuhören würde.

Aangs Augenbrauen zeichneten sorgenvolle Falten in sein kindliches Gesicht, und er konnte sich eines gewissen Mitgefühls für die Situation des anderen nicht erwehren. Die Grenze zwischen Freund und Feind hatte in dem Moment zu verwischen begonnen, als Aang realisiert hatte, dass es Zuko gewesen war, der ihn aus Zhaos Festung gerettet hatte. Nach diesem aufschlussreichen Monolog fiel es Aang immer schwerer zu glauben, dass der Prinz tatsächlich sein Feind sein sollte.

* * *

Zuko senkte den Blick zum Boden. Er hatte dem Avatar seine Gefühle offengelegt, wissend, dass dieser ihn nicht hören würde. Er war so ein Feigling. Aang hatte den Mut gehabt ihn zu fragen, ob sie vielleicht auch hätten Freunde sein können, und Zuko erinnerte sich an die Stimme des Jungen, aus der so viel Hoffnung gesprochen hatte. Er hatte ihm nur mit einem verachtungsvollen Feuerstoß antworten können. Als er an jenem Tag auf sein Schiff zurückgekehrt war, hatte er gleich schlafen wollen, um seine Gedanken zu verdrängen, doch weder war ihm das eine noch das andere gelungen. Er hatte lange Zeit wachgelegen und sich mental im Kreis gedreht. Welcher Weg war der richtige? Gab es überhaupt einen richtigen Weg? 

Der Prinz wandte sich ab von der weißen, grausam tobenden Außenwelt und wollte sich hinsetzen, als er erschrocken innehielt: Der Avatar, noch immer gefesselt, saß auf der anderen Seite der Höhle und blickte ihn stumm an. Hatte er womöglich...?

Zuko machte einen wütenden Schritt nach vorn. Nur Ärger brachte ihm dieser Knirps, und jetzt besaß er auch noch die Dreistigkeit, seine Gedanken zu belauschen? Das ging zu weit!

„Hast du das etwa alles mit angehört??"

Der Avatar zuckte zusammen und rollte sich ein, so weit seine Fesseln dies zuließen. Zuko versuchte seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen, indem er Luft holte, und beobachte das Bündel noch ein paar Sekunden lang. Schließlich jedoch zog er sich in eine andere Ecke der Höhle zurück.

Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Alles in ihm wirbelte durcheinander und wollte anscheinend überhaupt keine feste Form annehmen. Was war bloß los mit ihm?

* * *

Als Aang keine Geräusche mehr wahrnahm und nur noch die Stille der Höhle sie beide umgab, bewegte er vorsichtig seinen Kopf nach außen, um zu sehen, wohin Zuko gegangen war. Er sah ihn wenige Meter von sich entfernt an einer Wand sitzen. Den Schreck über die Erkenntnis, dass Aang ihn tatsächlich gehört hatte, konnte er immer noch in Zukos Gesichtszügen lesen. 

Er fürchtete sich nicht vor dem Älteren. Er war kein Feind, das hatte Aang im Gefühl. Zwar konnte er sich mit diesem Eindruck nicht allzu sicher sein, doch gab er ihm genug Mut, einen Schritt auf Zuko zuzugehen.

Mit der Hilfe seiner Füße drehte Aang sich auf den Bauch und raupte langsam an den Prinzen heran. Dieser schien ihn zu ignorieren. Erst, als Aang ihn anstupste, sah er zu ihm herunter. Einen Moment lang hielten sie den Augenkontakt aufrecht, bis Zuko ihn wieder abbrach.

„Was willst du?", fragte er und starrte auf die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand.

Aang wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte, darum sagte er das Erstbeste, was ihm einfiel. „Also, das mit deiner Familie, das tut mir leid. Ich... naja, ich wusste nicht, dass sie dich so schlecht behandeln."

„Hmpf", erwiderte Zuko lediglich und blickte zur Seite. Offensichtlich war es nicht ganz so einfach, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Doch was konnte Aang tun, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, ihn zusätzlich zu verärgern?

Mit behutsamen Bewegungen setzte der Junge sich neben ihn, was ohne Arme und Beine nicht ganz einfach zu bewerkstelligen war. Auf das Luftbändigen als Hilfe verzichtete er, damit der Ältere nicht glaubte, er wolle ihn angreifen.

„Es ist bestimmt hart für dich, oder?", fragte Aang und wartete eine Antwort ab. Der Prinz jedoch sah nicht so aus, als habe er zugehört, sondern betrachtete weiterhin mit abwesendem Blick den Boden unter sich.

* * *

Er hatte lediglich Tatsachen aufgezählt. Alles war genau so, wie er gesagt hatte: Seine Schwester war eine bessere Bändigerin als er und sie war das Lieblingskind seines Vaters. In keinem Moment hatte er tiefer gehende Gefühle darüber durchscheinen lassen. Er hatte dem Avatar mit dem Gesagten keinerlei Angriffsfläche geboten. Es hatte keinen Grund gegeben, überzureagieren. – 

Nein. Nein, er konnte sich nichts einreden. Allein _dass_ er etwas von sich preisgegeben hatte, war der unwiderlegbare Beweis, dass ihn die genannten Dinge nicht kalt ließen.

Eigentlich hatte er sogar gewollt, dass jemand ihm zuhörte. Er wollte seit langem, dass jemand es tat. Nun hatte ihm jemand zugehört, und dennoch fühlte es sich nicht richtig an. Nichts fühlte sich richtig an. Warum hatte es von allen Leuten auf der Welt der Avatar sein müssen, der ihn gehört hatte? Warum ein 12-jähriges Kind? Warum sein größter Feind?

Da saß der Junge nun, stellte ihm Frage über Frage und hoffte wohl auf eine Antwort, oder zumindest irgendetwas abseits eines weiteren Feuerstoßes. Er machte auch nicht den Eindruck fliehen zu wollen oder Ähnliches im Sinn zu haben – stattdessen blieb er ganz ruhig bei ihm sitzen und wartete darauf, dass er mit ihm reden würde. Er war immer noch gefesselt...

„Ich meine, ähm...", sagte der Avatar auf einmal, und aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Zuko, dass er den Kopf leicht zur Seite gedreht hatte. „... ich denke, dass du das nicht verdient hast."

Für einen kurzen Moment weiteten sich Zukos Augen in Erstaunen. Er schaute auf das Bündel neben sich und musterte es ob dieser Aussage. „Aang."

Hastig wandte sich der Junge ihm zu und blickte ihn leicht verwundert an. „Äh, ja?"

„Dreh dich um."

Der Avatar tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde, und Zuko begann, an dem Knoten des Strickes herumzufummeln. Das Seil war fester geschnürt als erwartet, doch schließlich gelang es ihm, den Knoten zu lösen. Er wickelte den sprachlosen Avatar aus und legte danach das Seil neben sich.

„W-wieso hast du das gemacht?!" fragte der Jüngere mit merklicher Verwirrung in der Stimme, er hingegen antwortete nicht.

Vielleicht war es ja doch nicht das Schlechteste, dass der 12-Jährige ihn gehört hatte.

* * *

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen die beiden sich an. Aang konnte nicht fassen, dass Zuko ihn befreit hatte. War das vielleicht... ein Zeichen seines Vertrauens? Wenn es so wahr, dann musste er sich nun besonders bemühen, jenes nicht zu enttäuschen. 

„Sag mal", begann er und schaute zu Zuko hinauf, welcher ihn daraufhin ebenso ansah. „Warum bist du eigentlich hinter mir her?"

Der Ältere schwieg, und Aang fürchtete bereits, er hätte seine unlängst gewonnenen Sympathiepunkte wieder verspielt, als jener den Kopf hob und an die Decke blickte, anscheinend über eine Antwort nachdenkend.

„Mein Vater", sagte er endlich, und Aang sah ihm an, dass er zögerte. Da er ihn aber nicht zu einer Antwort drängen wollte, wartete er, bis Zuko von selbst weiterreden würde. „... ich will, dass er mich anerkennt."

„Anerkennen? Warum?"

„Es geht um meine Ehre."

Fragend zog Aang die Augenbrauen hoch: Was hatte _er_ mit Zukos Ehre zu tun?

„Erst habe ich ihn beleidigt... dann bin ich vor ihm zurückgewichen. Zwar habe ich die gerechte Strafe für meine Schwäche erhalten, aber..."

Aang hörte Zuko aufmerksam, gleichzeitig aber auch angespannt zu und betrachtete währenddessen sein Gesicht, sah die schmalen Augen, die blasse Haut und den Ansatz der roten Fläche, welche die linke Seite bedeckte und von der er nicht wusste, was es war. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er in diesem Moment mit dem Prinzen der Feuernation zusammensaß und dieser von sich erzählte, als wären sie wirklich Freunde. Er hoffte nur, dieser Moment würde nicht allzu schnell verrinnen und der alte Hass wieder zwischen sie treten.

„... das ist noch nicht genug. Ich muss ihm beweisen, dass ich seiner würdig bin." Zuko ballte eine Hand zur Faust und sah auf einmal sehr entschieden aus – seine Mimik ließ Aang erahnen, wie viel ihm die Achtung seines Vater bedeutete. Allmählich begriff er, worum es dem anderen ging: Aang war das Pfand, mit dem Zuko die Liebe seines Vaters zurückgewinnen wollte.

Er ließ dem anderen Zeit, sich wieder zu beruhigen, und fragte dann: „Das mit der gerechten Strafe, was genau meinst du damit?"

Sie blickten einander an, und Aang sah diese ernsten Gesichtszüge erneut, diese Augen ruhten auf ihm wie zwei Bernsteine, jene rote Fläche schien größer und greifbarer als je zuvor, und Aang fühlte, wie sein Herz bei diesem Anblick langsam schwerer wurde.

Er führte seinen Finger auf die Brandnarbe zu, wagte es jedoch nicht, sie zu berühren. „Das... hat _er_ getan?" Er nahm seine Hand wieder zurück, den entgeisterten Blick jedoch konnte er nicht abwenden.

„Es ist schon zwei Jahre her, sie tut nicht mehr weh", sagte der Ältere, und wie in seinem Monolog vor einiger Zeit trug seine Stimme dabei eine eigenartige Sanftheit, die beinahe befremdlich auf Aang wirkte. „Du kannst sie ruhig anfassen, wenn du möchtest."

Aang wandte seinen Körper dem anderen ganz zu und bewegte seinen Finger nochmals auf Zukos Gesicht zu; dieser schloss die Augen. Vorsichtig berührte er den roten Fleck, und es war, als spüre er die Verachtung, mit der dem Prinzen diese Wunde zugefügt worden war. Was dessen Gesicht da entstellte, konnte kaum noch Haut genannt werden.

Der Junge legte seine Hände in den Schoß und schaute den Prinzen mit verständnisloser Miene an. „Ich kapier das nicht. Wenn dein Vater dich so sehr hasst, dass er dich sogar verletzt, warum ist es dir so wichtig, dass er dich liebt?"

„Es ist keine Sache der Liebe, sondern der Ehre", erklärte Zuko mit plötzlich strenger Stimme. „Es geht nicht darum, ob er mich verletzt hat oder ob er mich liebt. Es geht nicht um irgendwelche Gefühle. Es geht allein um meinen persönlichen Frieden."

Aang sah nicht ein, warum man irgendjemandem unbedingt seine Stärke beweisen musste, wenn diese Person einem sowieso nicht ausstehen konnte. Glaubte Zuko etwa, das mache ihn erwachsen?

Was er aber verstand, war, dass genau diese Sache einer anderen im Wege stand, und zwar einer Freundschaft mit Zuko, die er nach allem, was bisher geschehen war, überhaupt nicht mehr abwegig fand.

Trotz allem, Aang staunte über die Entschlossenheit des Prinzen und begann sich zu fragen, welche Konsequenzen diese Entschlossenheit in den nächsten Minuten haben würde, für ihn selbst und für Zuko.

* * *

Er musste wirklich verrückt geworden sein. Nun hatte er diesem Knirps von der Schande seines Lebens erzählt, und das Schlimmste war, dass seine Befürchtung, der Junge würde ihn nicht ernst nehmen, nicht einmal bestätigt worden war. Er schien sich tatsächlich für ihn zu interessieren, war dabei völlig aufrichtig und hatte sogar gesagt, er habe diese Behandlung nicht verdient. 

Aber es ging nicht. Er konnte nicht anfangen, positive Gefühle für diesen Wicht zu entwickeln. Es ging nicht um Gefühle. Gefühle hatten in dieser Sache einfach keinen Platz.

Weshalb kümmerte es ihn überhaupt? Was kümmerte es ihn, was der Knirps fühlte? Er verstand doch ohnehin nichts. Er lebte in seiner fröhlichen, unreifen Kinderwelt und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie das Erwachsensein war.

„Zuko, warum...?"

Er sah den Avatar an, der mit einem erwartungsvollen Glitzern in den Augen zurückschaute. Verdammt, was erwartete der Knirps denn bloß von ihm? Er hatte ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie keine Freunde sein konnten. War Anschreien, war ein Feuerball denn nicht deutlich genug? Und dann war dieser Wicht angekrochen gekommen wie ein niederes Insekt, das er so leicht von sich hätte treten können. Aber nein, er hatte es nicht getan. Er war einfach zu sentimental, genau wie sein Vater sagte. Er hätte verhindern müssen, dass eine Situation wie diese zustande kam. Es gab keine Freundschaft für sie beide.

„Zuko..."

Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Warum hatte er ihn nur so nah an sich herangelassen? Sein persönlicher Frieden, das war doch ein Scherz. Er konnte nicht seine Pflicht erfüllen und gleichzeitig dem Jungen nicht wehtun. Es gab keinen Kompromiss, kein Allheilmittel. Er konnte es nicht mehr—er... er wollte es nicht mehr...

Mit jeder vergehenden Minute schienen die Augen des Jüngeren trauriger und einsamer zu glänzen, und er wollte diesen Ausdruck wegwischen, alles, was passiert war, jegliche Feindschaft zwischen ihnen ungeschehen machen, nur diesen einen Moment nicht, und es stach in sein Herz, als ihre Lippen sich berührten und er begriff, dass er ihn niemals behalten können würde.

* * *

Instinktiv schloss er die Augen, als er das Gesicht des Älteren näher kommen sah. Der Mund, den er eben noch in einem Bild mit diesen Augen und der Brandnarbe gesehen hatte, legte sich vorsichtig auf seinen eigenen, und er hielt den Atem an in Anspannung. Weich waren diese Lippen nicht, die da gegen seine drückten, eher spröde fühlten sie sich an und aufgerissen; trotzdem störte das seinen Gesamteindruck kaum. 

Mit einem Zufall hatte alles angefangen, anders konnte man den Umstand, dass er den Monolog des anderen unfreiwillig mitbekommen hatte, nicht nennen. Mitleid hatte die Sache vorangetrieben – er hatte sein versehentliches Zuhören wieder gutmachen wollen. Am Ende hatten sie da gesessen, gemeinsam, hatten vernünftig miteinander geredet, und er hatte gehofft, der Ältere würde von diesem unsinnigen Plan abkommen und vielleicht... die Freundschaft vorziehen.

An jenem Tag, als Zuko ihn vor Zhao gerettet hatte, hatte Aang von seinem Leben vor einhundert Jahren erzählt und der andere hatte ihm zugehört; dieses Mal war es umgekehrt gewesen und Zuko hatte erzählt. Es konnte doch so schön sein, warum nur mussten ihre Begegnungen immer so verwirrend enden?

Ein leicht klebriges Gefühl war es, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Der warme Atem des anderen entfernte sich allmählich wieder, doch noch verzichtete Aang darauf, die Augen zu öffnen – er musste den Wust an Emotionen aussortieren, den er in sich hochkommen fühlte.

Weder Abscheu noch Ekel verspürte er, als er einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte, um das Gefühl zu imitieren. Nein, auf keinen Fall war es die Verliebtheit, die er für Katara empfand, dennoch konnte er diese seltsame Zugetanheit zu dem anderen schlecht als geringerwertig bezeichnen.

Aufregung war das nächste, was ihm einfiel, Aufregung und gleichzeitig Verwirrung – er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum der Ältere das getan hatte. Die Situation war völlig unpassend gewesen, das Thema ein ganz anderes; ihm war lediglich aufgefallen, dass Zuko, nachdem er das mit der Ehre erklärt hatte, ihn auf einmal so merkwürdig angeschaut hatte, als würde er sehr intensiv über etwas nachdenken, was mit Aang zu tun hatte. Wiederholungen seines Namens hatten nichts geholfen, stattdessen hatte er ihn weiterhin angestarrt – und dann war es einfach passiert. Nun war er besorgt, sehr besorgt darüber, was als nächstes geschehen würde, besonders in Zusammenhang mit diesem Kuss. In Ordnung, es war sein erster gewesen, trotzdem ergab es keinen Sinn, dass ein harmloser Kuss ihn derart aufwühlte, zumal er nicht in den anderen verliebt war.

Schließlich öffnete er die Augen, doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen erblickte er den Älteren nicht. Sogleich sah er sich in der Höhle um und fand ihn vor dem Ausgang jener stehend – er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Zuko aufgestanden war. Ob er... es bereute?

Aang erhob sich ebenfalls und bewegte sich mit Bedacht auf ihn zu, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, erneut wütend zu machen oder sonstiges, denn er konnte nicht wirklich einschätzen, wie der andere in diesem Moment fühlte. Jener allerdings stand lediglich da, der Wind spielte ein wenig mit seinem Haarzopf.

Er näherte sich von hinten an ihn an und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Lange Zeit schwiegen sie.

* * *

Alles hatte er falsch gemacht. Nun glaubte der Bengel auch noch, er würde ihn mögen. Er hatte ihn geküsst und sich überhaupt nichts dabei gedacht, hatte nur aus Verzweiflung gehandelt, weil er spürte, wie die Kontrolle über die Situation ihm in den Händen wegschmolz, wie die Unvereinbarkeit seiner Wünsche ihm ihre Faust direkt ins Gesicht schlug und er doch bloß etwas gesucht hatte, woran er sich festhalten konnte. Er wollte den Jungen nicht verletzen, es hatte doch nichts bedeutet. Wie konnte es dem Avatar bloß gefallen haben? Wieso hatte er alles einfach schweigend über sich ergehen lassen? Dem Jungen konnte es nichts bedeutet haben. Die bitterste Erkenntnis jedoch war, dass es _ihm_ jetzt etwas bedeutete. 

Der Jüngere hatte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter platziert und wartete nun schon geraume Zeit auf eine Reaktion von seiner Seite. Er musste ihm klar machen, dass ihre Freundschaft keine Zukunft hatte.

Er drehte sich um, die Hand rutschte von ihm herunter, und er sah schon wieder diese Augen voller Erwartungen, dieses Mal jedoch gemischt mit weiteren Gefühlen, Fragen, die er nicht alle auf einmal zu erfassen vermochte.

Ehe er einen Satz im Kopf formuliert hatte, der dem Jungen die Ausweglosigkeit dieser Situation klarmachen sollte, unterbrach dieser seine Gedanken.

„Zuko...", sagte er und legte die kindliche Stirn in Falten. „... warum hast du mich geküsst?"

Da war sie, die Frage, auf die er keine Antwort wusste. Was sollte er ihm sagen? Dass er ihn benutzt hatte? Benutzt, weil er sein eigenes Unvermögen, mit der Situation umzugehen, hatte kompensieren müssen?

„Aang, ich..."

Ja, er war überfordert gewesen und war es auch jetzt noch. Immer weniger betrachtete er diesen Knirps als Beute, die ihm die Anerkennung seines Vaters verschaffen würde. Er hatte zu zweifeln begonnen, ob die gewaltsame Wiederherstellung seiner Ehre wirklich sinnvoll war, ob es wirklich das war, was er wollte, und je öfter er sich diese Frage stellte, desto mehr musste er sie verneinen. Der Kuss hatte diese Zweifel nur bestärkt und ihn noch enger an den Jungen gebunden, und nun musste er sich damit auseinandersetzen, dass er für dessen Gefühle verantwortlich war. Trotz des Kusses schien der Avatar ihn noch zu mögen, er hatte sich nicht von ihm abgewandt. Er konnte ihn nicht mehr einfach fallen lassen, durfte das ihm entgegengebrachte Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen.

Der Junge hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht und trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, und ehe er begriff, was geschah, umarmte der Avatar ihn bereits. Vor Schreck hatte Zuko die Arme leicht angehoben, und nun zögerte er, da er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Das Klügste, Vernünftigste wäre gewesen, den Wicht von sich wegzustoßen, doch... er konnte es nicht... er wollte es nicht. Er sah den Jungen unter sich, der noch so viel kleiner war als er, fühlte dessen Körper an seinem und entschied sich dazu, seine Zuneigung zu erwidern.

Vorsichtig legte er die Arme auf den Rücken des Jungen, er wollte ihn beschützen und war doch gleichzeitig seine größte Gefahr. Warum musste alles so schwierig sein? Warum gab es keine einfachen Entscheidungen?

Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches in seine Kleidung hinein, sein warmer Atem durchdrang das Gewebe. Musste er es ihm so schwer machen mit seiner unschuldigen Art? Warum vertraute er ihm? Er konnte ihn doch jederzeit verletzen!

„... ich mag dich, Zuko..."

– Nein, das konnte er schon längst nicht mehr...

Er drückte ihn noch näher an sich und begann seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Er könnte es nicht entschuldigen, noch mehr kaputtzumachen. Was brachte ihm die Anerkennung seines Vaters, wenn er damit das einzige Herz brechen würde, dem er sich je öffnen konnte?

* * *

Er hatte seinen Kopf gegen die Brust des anderen gelegt, der warme Körper schützte ihn vor der Kälte dieses Ortes. Er spürte die gleichmäßige Bewegung von Händen auf seinem Rücken und hörte Zukos Herz an seinem Ohr schlagen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, und es gab ihm die Gewissheit, dass es richtig gewesen war, dem Älteren zu vertrauen. 

Aang sah auf in die Bernsteine über ihm, und die ernsthafte Geradlinigkeit von Zukos Lippen wandelte sich zu einem feinen, beinahe unsichtbaren Lächeln. Nun war der richtige Zeitpunkt, ihm erneut jene Frage zu stellen, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumgeisterte und die bisher unbeantwortet geblieben war. Er senkte den Blick und legte seinen Kopf wieder an den Körper des Prinzen.

„Zuko... sag mir, was war das für ein Kuss?"

Er hörte ihn scharf einatmen, und wiederum schwiegen beide eine Zeit lang.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht so genau. Weißt du...", begann er endlich und zog ihn dichter an sich heran. „... du hast mich gefragt, warum ich dich verfolge. Ich... ich wollte nicht, dass du noch mehr über mich erfährst, als du ohnehin bereits... mitbekommen hattest. Aber... das, was du gesagt hast..."

„Ja?" Er spürte, wie das Herz an seinem Ohr allmählich schneller schlug.

„... du hast gesagt, ich hätte das nicht verdient... ich fand das sehr nett..."

Aang lächelte in sich hinein – das war also der Grund, warum Zuko seine Absicht offenbart hatte. Er fand es lustig, dass der Prinz zugänglicher war, wenn man ihm mit bloßer Freundlichkeit begegnete.

„Dann... habe ich mir Vorwürfe gemacht und wusste nicht mehr, was ich eigentlich wollte: meine Ehre... oder..."

Eine Hand, die soeben noch mit seinem Rücken beschäftigt gewesen war, glitt sanft an seinem Kinn entlang. Er schloss die Augen und erschauderte.

„... es gibt nur einen Weg, Aang..."

Der Ältere ließ von seinem Gesicht ab und legte die Hand zurück auf seinen Rücken, fuhr allerdings nicht damit fort ihn zu streicheln. Aang ließ die Augen geschlossen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können, seine Gehörnerven warteten angespannt darauf, jede einzelne Silbe des Prinzen aufzunehmen.

„... das zu wissen und nichts dagegen tun zu können... ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen... der Kuss war sozusagen eine Flucht... eine Flucht aus der Situation..."

Aang verstand die Ausweglosigkeit, die Zuko gefühlt haben musste, jedoch nicht dessen Reaktionsweise darauf: Er hätte es normal gefunden, wenn Zuko seine Verzweiflung mit Zorn ausgedrückt hätte, aber mit einem Kuss? Dafür, dass sie offiziell Feinde waren, war dies eine sehr merkwürdige Art zu reagieren. Dennoch, er musste sich eingestehen, dass der Kuss ihm sehr viel lieber war als es ein plötzlicher Wutanfall gewesen wäre.

Er schlug die Augen wieder auf und hob den Kopf an, so dass er das Gesicht des Prinzen ein Stück weit über sich sehen konnte.

„Also... du hattest eigentlich nicht geplant mich zu küssen?"

Daraufhin schaute jener verlegen zur Seite.

„Nein, ich wollte es nicht... es war ein Fehler, ich hätte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren dürfen... du bist noch ein Kind, es muss... furchtbar für dich gewesen sein... es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit verletzt habe..."

Aang löste sich aus Zukos Armen, um ihn anzusehen, doch jener mied seine Augen. Hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen? Dabei war der Kuss nicht derart grauenvoll gewesen, wie Zuko ihn dargestellt hatte, nein, wahrhaftig nicht. Eigentlich... eigentlich hatte er ihm sogar recht gut gefallen. Vielleicht würde es den Älteren aufheitern, wenn er ihn dies wissen ließe, zumindest den ersten Teil, um nicht zu viel zu riskieren.

„Naja, soo schlimm fand ich es nun auch nicht", bekannte er also vorsichtig und lächelte den anderen an, worauf dieser ihn ebenfalls anschaute und verwundert seine übrige, unverbrannte Augenbraue hob.

„Meinst du das ernst?"

Er nickte, doch als er noch immer den Zweifel in dem Gesicht des anderen lesen konnte, fragte er sich, ob er ihm die ganze Wahrheit sagen sollte. Dessen Züge, die sich beinahe hoffnungsvoll auf der Haut abzeichneten, die Narbe, welche Feindschaft und Hass zwischen sie gebracht hatte, waren genug, und er wusste, dass er das nicht mehr wollte.

* * *

Er konnte nicht glauben, was er soeben vernommen hatte. Dem Jungen hatte der Kuss nichts ausgemacht? Er hatte gestanden, ihn benutzt zu haben, und der Junge war kein bisschen verärgert oder beleidigt? Entweder war er vollkommen naiv oder... oder er vertraute ihm wirklich... 

„Also, weißt du...", fügte sein Gegenüber auf einmal hinzu und senkte den Kopf, „... eigentlich fand ich es sogar irgendwie... schön..."

Sein Herz machte einen verrückten Sprung – der Junge kam ihm so sehr entgegen mit seiner Freundschaft, das hatte er doch gar nicht verdient. Was hatte _er_ bisher getan, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihn auch mochte? – Nicht viel. Die ganze Zeit hatte er auf die freundlich gemeinten Gesten des Jüngeren lediglich reagiert, doch nichts hatte er bisher von selbst getan. Ja, er hatte Angst, verletzt zu werden, doch gleichzeitig fühlte sich das zwischen ihnen richtig an, jede einzelne Berührung, alles fühlte sich richtig an... Er konnte den Jungen nicht länger im Unklaren lassen, schließlich riskierte dieser mit seinem Verhalten ebenso Ablehnung, und trotzdem verhielt er sich so, weil er...

„Ist das schlimm, Zuko?"

... weil er es ernst meinte. Da vor ihm stand er und meinte es ernst, hatte den Kopf gesenkt vor Scham, es ernst zu meinen und keine Reaktion, nicht einmal eine ablehnende, zurückzubekommen.

Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die schmale Schulter. Jetzt oder nie.

„Aang... wollen wir..."

Erneut machte er eine längere Pause. Der Anfang war da. Nun musste er nur noch den Rest hervorbringen.

„... Freunde?"

Der Junge hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit diesen eindringlichen Augen an, sein Blick allein war Frage genug. Als Antwort lächelte er ein kleines hilfloses Lächeln.

„Darauf habe ich gewartet!", rief der Junge, verursachte einen kleinen Luftwirbel um sich herum und umarmte ihn dann stürmisch. Er erwiderte dieses Zeichen der Freundschaft auf die gleiche Weise und war glücklich, dem Jüngeren eine Freude gemacht zu haben.

Das zappelnde Bündel in seinen Armen beruhigte sich allmählich wieder und schaute ihn schließlich mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Ehrlich, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das mal sagen würdest."

Sie lösten sich voneinander, und er bedachte den Jungen vor sich mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Dass solch eine kleine Geste ihn so strahlen lassen konnte, als ginge der Junge völlig in dem Gedanken an Freundschaft auf...

Mit erschreckender Härte drang ihm ins Bewusstsein, was er innerlich zwar längst wusste, jedoch aufgrund des vorherigen Glücksmoments verdrängt hatte: Er riskierte mit dieser Freundschaft, die letzten Fäden aufzulösen, die ihn noch mit seinem Volk, mit seinem Vater verbanden. Niemals wieder würde er die Chance bekommen, seine Ehre ihm gegenüber wiederherzustellen – er würde auf ewig geächtet bleiben. Es war eine endgültige Entscheidung, die er zu treffen hatte, und trotz all dem, was zwischen ihm und dem Jungen geschehen war, zweifelte er. Die Problematik, was die Freunde des Jungen, was Onkel Iroh davon halten würde, verblasste neben diesem Gedanken.

Er wusste es nicht, er wusste es einfach nicht. Er hatte sich verleiten lassen zu glauben, alles sei viel einfacher, als es schien, doch in Wirklichkeit war es noch viel schwieriger. Egal, wie sehr er abwog, welche Seite die richtige war, es wollte sich ihm nicht erschließen – sein Stolz war die Fessel, die ihn an die Feuernation kettete; was ihn dagegen zu dem Jungen zog, darüber wagte er nicht nachzudenken.

* * *

Zuko hatte ihm tatsächlich die Freundschaft angeboten! Endlich hatte Zuko ihm die Bestätigung gegeben, dass er ihn auch mochte! Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet! Nun konnte endlich alles gut werden. 

Wie war es überhaupt dazu gekommen, dass Zuko die Freundschaft vorgeschlagen hatte? Hatte er einen speziellen Beweggrund gehabt? Er erinnerte sich, zu ihm gesagt zu haben, dass der Kuss ihn nicht gestört, ja ihm sogar gefallen hatte. Daraufhin hatte Zuko jene entscheidende Frage gestellt. Sein Geständnis musste irgendetwas in dem anderen ausgelöst haben, ihn ermutigt haben zu etwas, was er sonst niemals gewagt hätte zu äußern. Es musste etwas miteinander zu tun haben...

– Natürlich! Es war doch so einfach! Zuko hatte der Kuss auch gefallen, bloß hatte er nicht den Mut gehabt, ihm dies als Erster mitzuteilen, sondern abgewartet, bis _er_ ihm die Bestätigung gegeben hatte! Auf diese Weise hatte Zuko nicht befürchten müssen, sich mit dem Vorschlag lächerlich zu machen! Das musste es sein! Zuko hatte ihn also nicht nur geküsst, um, wie er gesagt hatte, der Situation zu entfliehen, sondern er hatte ihm auch etwas bedeutet!

Er zappelte aufgeregt mit dem Fuß und freute sich über diese Erkenntnis. Freundschaft... dieser Gedanke ließ ihn an Katara und Sokka denken. Sie würden vermutlich nicht sofort erfreut darüber sein, aber sie würden sich sicherlich schnell an ihn gewöhnen. Was war eigentlich mit diesem sonderbaren alten Mann, mit dem Zuko immer unterwegs war? Würde er sich der Gruppe ebenfalls anschließen?

Auf einmal bemerkte er, dass Zuko ihn seit geraumer Zeit still zu betrachten schien. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er die Gesichtszüge des anderen deuten sollte, aber er machte den Eindruck, als habe er Sorgen. War er vielleicht mit seinem Vorschlag am Ende doch nicht glücklich?

Er war sich bewusst, wie viel Zuko für ihn aufgeben würde, zumindest glaubte er, es zu wissen – möglicherweise konnte er aber auch den Stellenwert, den sein Vater einnahm, nicht im geringsten ermessen. Was konnte er tun? Sollte er ihn fragen, was los war? Nun gab es doch keinen Grund mehr, ihm die Unwahrheit zu sagen.

* * *

„Worüber denkst du nach?", machte sich die helle Stimme des Jungen bemerkbar. Er realisierte, dass er ihn die ganze Zeit über angestarrt haben musste. 

Überrascht über die Frage musterte er ihn, wusste jedoch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Seine Gedanken schwirrten viel zu wirr in seinem Kopf herum, als dass er es für richtig hielt, den Jungen mit ihnen zu belasten...

Diese grauen Augen, die im Dunkel leicht bräunlich aussahen, blickten ihn verständnisvoll an. Allein jener Ausdruck schien es zu sein, der dem Jüngeren mit einem Mal eine gewisse Reife verlieh. Weder der Junge noch er wandten den Blick voneinander ab.

„Es geht immer noch um... deinen Vater... oder?", fragte er schließlich, und Zuko brach den Blickkontakt. Der Junge durchschaute ihn schneller, als ihm lieb war.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir hilft, wenn ich das sage..."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der Junge einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte. Er zögerte kurz, ehe er weitersprach.

„... aber ich denke, dass alles gut werden wird..."

Und tatsächlich war dieser kleine Satz genug, ihm die ersehnte Hoffnung zurückzugeben.

Als er den Jungen ansah, war sein Kopf gesenkt und seine Augen geschlossen. Seine Stimme war leiser geworden, während er geredet hatte. Er betrachtete in Ruhe die friedvollen, kindlichen Züge, die ganz anders waren als seine eigenen, betrachtete die zarte Statur, die sich an seinem Körper so zerbrechlich angefühlt hatte. Er sah die Lider, unter denen vor wenigen Sekunden noch jene naive, unbeirrbare Hoffnung hervorgeblitzt hatte, welche, die Realität völlig ignorierend, blind an eine gute Zukunft glaubte und welche auch ihn dazu verleitete, daran glauben zu wollen. Der Junge hatte etwas unbestreitbar Zauberhaftes an sich.

Es brauchte einige Zeit, bis seine Gedanken wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgekehrt waren und er bemerkte, dass die junge Gestalt vor ihm fröstelte. Welcher Instinkt es war, der ihn zu jener Tat veranlasste, wusste er nicht, und ob er es überhaupt aus einem Instinkt heraus tat – es kümmerte ihn nicht besonders. Er nahm das zitternde Geschöpf in seine Arme. Eine Umarmung mehr oder weniger – was machte das schon aus?

* * *

Automatisch schmiegte er sich den Armen, die ihn umgreifen wollten, entgegen und ließ die angenehme Wärme des anderen auf sich wirken. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass der andere noch zweifeln sollte. 

Die Erinnerung an den Kuss kam ihm zurück ins Gedächtnis, und er versuchte das Gefühl zu rekonstruieren, welches jener auf seinen Lippen und in seinem Herzen hinterlassen hatte. Der Gedanke daran gab ihm sogleich einen Teil der Wärme zurück, die er dabei empfunden hatte. Diese Nähe, die der Ältere ihm gab... es war, als würde durch sie diese Wärme mit jeder Sekunde stärker werden... Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, beinahe so, als würde... als würde... Zuko ihn wärmen... Dass ein Feuerbändiger seine Kräfte so stark unter Kontrolle halten konnte, erstaunte ihn zwar, doch er entschied sich dazu, einfach schweigend den Moment zu genießen.

Die Hände des anderen, die an seine Kleidung griffen, waren ihm nicht mehr fremd. Der Ältere war viel sanfter, als er zugab, viel verletzlicher, als er sein wollte, und es machte ihn zu etwas Besonderem.

Wie es wohl wäre, diese rauen Lippen noch einmal auf seinen zu spüren?

* * *

Er drückte ihn an sich, und erneut fühlte sich diese Berührung richtig an. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass gerade der Avatar es schaffen würde, diese Kälte und Unnahbarkeit zu durchbrechen, die er um sich herum erschaffen hatte wie die Mauern von Ba Sing Se. Er drückte ihn fester. 

„Das hoffe ich auch", flüsterte er zurück, jedoch so leise, dass Aang ihn nicht hören würde.

Dieses Gefühl... es war mit nichts vergleichbar, was er bisher erlebt hatte... diese Berührungen, ein Windhauch auf seiner Haut, zart wie das Wesen des Jungen selbst... diese Wärme, ganz anders als die Hitze eines Feuerbändigers, viel sanfter, gefühlvoller... dieser Junge...

„... hast du was gesagt?"

Nur _ein_ Kuss... was würde es schon ändern? Nur ein weiterer... wäre das schlimm? Der erste Kuss zwischen ihnen war mehr gewesen, als er dem Jüngeren gegenüber hatte zugeben können, und obwohl die Freundschaft ein großer Schritt gewesen war, fehlte ihm noch etwas dazu. Er wollte endlich vertrauen, und ein Kuss war das gewichtigste Zeichen, das er ihm geben konnte. Ein Kuss ihm zu zeigen, was er ihm bedeutete. Nur einer...

* * *

Aang hob eine mentale Augenbraue: Hatte er sich das gerade tatsächlich gefragt? Hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie...? 

Diese Gedanken verwirrten ihn. Es war alles so unnötig kompliziert. Gerade hatte er sich noch gewundert, welche merkwürdigen Sachen er vor sich hindachte, da überlegte er bereits, auf welche Weise er diese in die Tat umsetzen könnte. So fremdartig sich die Idee zunächst angefühlt haben mochte; sie verlor diese Fremdartigkeit allmählich, als er genauer darüber nachzudenken begann, und der Gedanke war durchaus einladend.

Wie wäre es also? Wie wäre ein weiterer Kuss? An dem ersten hatte es nichts zu beanstanden gegeben, außer vielleicht, dass er ein wenig kurz gewesen war, was aber wohl an seiner eigenen Wahrnehmung lag, da er nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen war. Ein zweiter würde bestimmt nicht schlechter oder weniger intensiv sein, womöglich sogar eher besser.

Nur, was konnte er tun? Es gab so viele Weisen, auf die er seinen Wunsch äußern könnte... doch welche war die richtige? Sollte er eine kleine Andeutung machen? Oder lieber eine direkte Frage stellen? Er könnte es ihm ja auch gleichtun und ihm ebenso stürmische Zärtlichkeiten entgegenbringen – diese Variante hätte, da der erste Kuss so geschehen war, möglicherweise am ehesten eine Existenzberechtigung. Letztendlich war keine der Ideen völlig ungeeignet, doch worauf würde der Ältere positiver—oder vielmehr: worauf würde er am wenigsten negativ reagieren?

Und ehe er sich auf das besinnen konnte, was er nun eigentlich sagen wollte oder nicht sagen wollte, sprach er: „Kannst du mich noch einmal küssen?"

* * *

Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sich der Junge, würde er ihn einfach fragen, bedrängt fühlen würde, doch hatte er so immerhin die Möglichkeit abzulehnen. Absolut ausgeschlossen war, dass er ihm erneut in jener Weise begegnen würde, in der er ihm den ersten Kuss angetan hatte, denn das würde den Jüngeren entehren, sofern dies nicht schon beim ersten Mal geschehen war. Er selbst würde auch nicht wollen, dass man auf diese Art mit ihm verfuhr. Folglich sah er kaum eine andere Möglichkeit als den verbalen Weg zu wählen und eine Zurückweisung zu riskieren, doch das war er dem Jungen schuldig. 

Gerade wollte er die Umarmung auflösen, damit er seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht sehen und dadurch seinem Vorhaben Ernsthaftigkeit verleihen konnte, da sagte dieser leise, aber doch deutlich hörbar: „Kannst du mich noch einmal küssen?"

Er erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Hatte er sich das gerade eingebildet? Der Junge hatte ihn doch nicht gerade gefragt, ob...?

„W-was?"

Der Junge ging einen Schritt zurück und hob den Kopf, aus dem ihm schuldbewusste Augen entgegenblickten.

Er versuchte seine Gesichtszüge und Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, um zu vermeiden, dass er den anderen noch mehr einschüchtern würde. „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er in einem neutraleren Ton.

Obwohl ihm eine gewisse Furcht anzusehen war, hielt der Junge den Blickkontakt mutig aufrecht und wiederholte: „Ob du... mich noch mal küssen könntest..."

Er hatte ihn also nicht missverstanden. Unfassbar, dass der Jüngere wirklich nach einem weiteren Kuss verlangen sollte. Erneut hatte er es bewiesen: das war nicht mehr bloß der Prinz der Feuernation, den er vor sich sah, nein – er bedeutete dem Jungen etwas als Mensch...

„Du musst völlig blind sein...", sagte er zu dem jugendlichen Gesicht, dessen Augen ihn noch immer anglitzerten, diese Liebe, die sie spiegelten, und er fühlte seinen Blick verschwimmen. Er sah eine zarte Gestalt näher kommen, sie streckte ihm zaghaft ihren Kopf entgegen, er nahm sie in seine Arme und schloss die Augen, als er ihr Geschenk empfing, welches ihm so viel mehr bedeutete als irgendein Titel, und er genoss diesen Moment, in dem auch er, der er stets richtig handeln musste vor der ihn argwöhnisch beobachtenden Welt, einmal blind sein durfte.

* * *

Angespannt erwartete er die Reaktion des Älteren. Sie waren an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem nichts mehr vorhersehbar war; es hätte alles passieren können. Er versuchte gar nicht erst, sich im Kopf irgendetwas auszumalen, was hinterher doch nicht eintreten würde, und so wartete er und wollte nicht von den bernsteinfarbenen Augen des anderen ablassen. 

„Du musst völlig blind sein...", sprachen sie auf einmal zu ihm, und er wusste diesen Satz zuerst nicht einzuordnen; bedeutete er Resignation oder möglicherweise auch Gleichgültigkeit?

Als er jedoch den mit einem Male veränderten, intensiveren Glanz in den Augen des anderen bemerkte, schritt er langsam auf den Älteren zu, ließ sich von der Geborgenheit der starken Arme umfangen und gab ihm, wonach der andere sich schon lange sehnen musste. Zuko war schön, und keine Narbe konnte diese Schönheit entstellen, und er musste Meister Jeong-Jeongs Worte korrigieren: Feuer konnte nicht nur zerstören, sondern auch wundervoll wärmen.

**Ende**

**

* * *

**

So, das war sie also! Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch ein bisschen mit dieser Geschichte erfreuen. Dennoch: egal, wie euer Urteil ausfällt, ob positiv oder negativ, ich freue mich immer über (konstruktive) Reviews! Bis dahin: Man liest sich!


End file.
